nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Skaldaean Bands
Introduction In Skaldaean society, the concept of a person is a bit different than most societies. Each person is actually what is known as a “band”, made up of anywhere from 4 to 8 members. Any less than 4, and the band lacks the intelligence of an average person, instead coming closer to that of an animal. An isolated member will actually go insane, and go completely feral, losing its ability to connect with other members of society. On the other hand, adding a member to a band is also risky, and even 8 is rarely seen. Any more than that and the band quickly suffers a drop in intellect, becoming more of a mob intelligence that resembles that of an insect hive mind, sacrificing higher thought processes for concerted movements and focus. This is occasionally exploited for use in large scale projects, as these mobs can be assembled from multiple bands who are trained in the practice of merging and disconnecting hive minds, though these bands are often looked down on and seen as shameful. Each member in a band adds an aspect of personality to the band as a whole, and many bands breed members specifically for certain traits. A new band usually emerges when two bands breed together, producing a large number of offspring that exhibit a combination of the parental member’s traits. These new bands then often breed inside the band as they grow older, replacing members lost to age or accident with inter-band births. This keeps the traits pure, and also prevents the mind of the band from being diluted with a new personality, which is uncomfortable to almost all bands. A band uses different members to perform different actions, for example, it might use a more dexterous member to perform complicated tasks, while a member bred for rhetoric would handle most conversations. Bands are commonly made up of both genders, which not only allows the interbreeding that promotes long band lifetimes, but also prevents the insanity that often accompanies an all-gender band. These bands, known as apikoros, often end up turning on each other, injuring or killing members of their own band in violent scuffles. The gender of the band is based on the majority of the members, or, in the event of both being equal, the “face” member of the band determines the gender. Sometimes, however, bands find it useful to breed with other bands, in order to gain desirable traits, and absorb them into the band to be passed on in later inter-band breeding. This is also useful when a band begins to degenerate, and negative inbreeding traits begin to outweigh the positives of inter-band breeding. This is done rarely between bands, because if it is done too often, it alters the personality of the band so greatly that it is no longer considered the same band. The introduction of two foreign members is enough to change all but the largest of bands extensively. Current Famous Skaldaean Bands: Raven: True name Or-tal-thin-na-mor. Or, the “face” member of Raven, is female, having been bred for rhetoric, but also contributing a great deal of compassion. Tal, the strategic mind behind the band, is also female, contributing cunning and her peculiar tendency to always be reading. Tal also causes the band to wake up early in the morning, usually at dawn. Thin, a male, brings a great deal of determination to the band, which is complimented by similar traits in Na, the third female of the band. These two members, twins, both also contribute a great deal to Raven’s likes and dislikes, especially her sense of humor (or usual lack thereof.) Lastly, Mor, a male, adds pride, a quick mind, and patience to the band. He is, however, the bearer of a club foot, which could serve to hinder the breeding of the band. Tamer: True name Cla-den-wel-thor. Cla, a female, is the newest addition to the band, replacing the old face member Kiy. Her arrival has caused a shift in Tamer’s gender from male to female, in addition to bolstering the bookish nature of the band with her memory. Den, a male, contributes to the studious nature of the band, instilling diligence and a tendency to record everything in a ledger he carries at all times. Wel, a female, brings shyness to the band, but also a cynical nature, and a great organizer of any task. Finally, Thor, a male, brings a jealous nature, physical attractiveness, and a devotion to justice. Flenser: True name Rik-um-rak—scar. Rik, a male, serves as the face of Flenser, gregarious and brave, with a talent for inspiring confidence in those around him as a leader. Um, the sole female, brings a zealous fire that the band devotes towards its beliefs, as well as the ambition to reach for more. Rak, the second male, brings a great deal of anger, but tempers this with the mind of a brilliant leader, able to use not only his soldiers but the battlefield itself in his favor. Finally, Scar, the warrior. Strong, fast, and cruel, he brings in the muscle of Flenser, as the most recent acquisition, and originated from outside the band. Amaranth: True name Am-dal-ni-mat. Am, the male face, brings charisma, honesty, and a contentedness in his position. Dal, a female, brings charity, and a fondness for hunting and falconry to the band. Ni, a female, contributes a passion for organization and is renowned as a genius, while finally Mat contributes a talent for administration, and for unorthodox strategies, despite his hare lip and cowardly nature. Category:Nationbuilder VII: Dirakkis